


Enclosed Spaces

by Kudalyn



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Modern AU, Puzzleshipping, Thiefshipping, Yugi is a professor and Atem is a student, aka atem crushes hard on yugi and vice versa, but these two never make it easy for themselves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudalyn/pseuds/Kudalyn
Summary: Atem has a crush on his Egyptology professor, and his friends aren't making it any easier. 
Inspired by some talks with shiirojasmine, world taken from some drabbling I did a few months ago. Also looks like there's more now, whoopsie.Crossposted to my tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

Atem felt the blood drain from his face as the door rattled in its frame, not budging no matter how hard he yanked on the handle. 

Over his shoulder he heard Yugi’s - uh, the Professor’s little hum of confusion, and he tried harder, reefing the handle all the way to one side and yanking on it, only for the damned thing to stay locked. 

He smooshed his face against the tiny window and just caught a glimpse of blonde hair whipping around the corner out of sight. He seethed - Malik. _Of course_ it was Malik. And where there was Malik, Bakura was sure to be close by. 

Atem had no idea how the two screwballs managed to get ahold of a set of keys to the classroom - though honestly now that he thought of it he was hardly surprised. 

The two of them hadn’t allowed him a moment's peace as soon as they learned of Atem’s infatuation - the last two months had been absolute hell. Between Bakura’s candid photos of Professor Yugi around campus and with his friends _(that Atem had most assuredly scolded his friend about stalking and had absolutely not secluded the photos in a very secret folder buried deep in his phone)_ and Malik’s gossip - er, absolutely reliable sources of information on Yugi’s personal life - Atem had been driven up the wall and back down the other side. 

He sighed deeply from the bottom of his feet and hit his head on the wooden door - twice, for good measure. 

He was fucked. 

“Is the door stuck?” came a soft voice over his shoulder, and Atem all but leapt out of Prof. Yugi’s way as the man came around his side, peering at the door. 

“Uh - it’s - I think it’s locked somehow…” Atem said, sticking his hands in his pockets roughly and trying not to think about how Yugi’s hand was now on the doorknob where his had been just seconds ago, because that would be an absolutely pathetic thing for him to focus on. 

Yugi hummed again, trying his hand at the door, his eyebrows furrowed lightly. When it stayed locked, he let out a light laugh, shaking his head. 

“Just our luck that the door’s broken today of all days, huh?” Yugi grinned at Atem, and honest to gods Atem felt his heart clench in his chest at Yugi’s smile. 

Oh, he was well and truly fucked. 

“Ahaha - yeah! That sucks…” Atem said a little too loudly, and internally winced at his obviously nervous tone. Smooth, Atem. 

Yugi chuckled, walking back over to his desk. 

“Well, I’m sorry that I got you stuck in this mess too, but honestly, I’m glad that I’m not locked in here alone.” Yugi said as he dug around in his messenger bag, and Atem tugged at his collar that suddenly felt three times too tight.

“Y-yeah? Me too.” Atem said, smoothing his shirt down over his chest five times too many, but thankfully Yugi was too preoccupied with his phone to notice Atem’s jittering. 

“I’ll just text a friend - they’ll be able to nab a spare set of keys from the head office. Of all the days for the door to break, it had to be when I asked a student to stick behind after class.” Yugi said, eyes focused on the tiny screen of his phone, and Atem took the moment to do some deep breathing. 

Okay. He was locked in a classroom with the professor he’d been crushing on hard for the past half a semester, but there was no need to panic! They’d be out of here in five minutes or less, and Atem could give some barebones excuse of getting to another class he didn’t have, and then he could spend the rest of the night buried under his blankets not thinking about this event while bingeing on twinkies. 

Yeah, that sounded good. 

Now, all he had to do was survive said five minutes with said professor in said locked classroom. 

Atem peeked over his shoulder to see Yugi frowning down at his screen, thumbs picking at the glass. 

Yeah - no, easier said than done. 

Atem jumped when Yugi suddenly spoke. 

“Looks like we might be in here a while - turns out my friend was halfway home already, it’ll take her about fifteen minutes to get back here, so we’ll be here for about twenty minutes, give or take.” he said, and Atem’s knees nearly liquified. 

Twenty minutes? One on one with Yugi? The two hour lecture was hard enough with a room packed with other students, let alone with nothing between him and his crush. 

“That’s fine.” he heard himself say, sounding a lot calmer than he felt. 

Yugi smiled and sat down, kicking his feet up on the desk and starting to browse his phone, giving Atem enough time to stumble to a nearby desk and crumple into the chair. 

He felt his own phone vibrate in his pocket, only to see a teasing text from Bakura - and was promptly distracted from his nervousness with righteous fury, his thumbs making smoke trails as they flew across the screen leaving curses and threats of bodily harm in their wake. 

Some annoyed and angry banter back and forth and suddenly Yugi made a startled noise, making Atem jump five feet in his chair. 

“Ah! I can’t believe - I’m sorry, I completely forgot to tell you the reason why I wanted to meet you after class!” Yugi said, tilting his head back and smacking his palm against his forehead. 

Atem dry-gulped at the sight of Yugi’s throat laid bare. 

“I-it’s fine, we were both pretty surprised by the door.” Atem said, a smile squeaking pitifully across his face. Thankfully, Yugi didn’t seem to notice anything odd about it. 

“Yeah, we were.” Yugi said, sitting upright and smiling at Atem, and Atem’s heart melted down to his toes. 

There were a few moments of silence before Atem realized he was being stupid, and he clambored to his feet, the chair clattering far too noisily in the empty classroom as he stumbled to stand stiffly in front of Yugi’s desk. 

Yugi looked lightly amused for a second before it was replaced by a professional expression, and he looked at Atem over his glasses. 

“Now, the reason why I asked you to stay after class isn’t anything too serious, but it could be - your grades have been slipping a bit. You’ve forgotten to bring in three different assignments, and while I’m pretty lenient on due dates, I know you can do better. Is everything okay? Are you struggling in one of your other classes?” Yugi said, concern coloring his tone, and Atem felt his heart clench again. 

This was one of the reasons Atem had fallen for Yugi - his professor went well out of his way to try and help his students, his genuine concern and care that went far beyond what most other professors would give made him an instant favourite among the student body. 

Well, that and his refreshing good looks, of course. 

“Ah - no - I’m…” Atem trailed off, wincing and rubbing the back of his neck. While he wasn’t struggling per-say, he did know that he was falling behind in Yugi’s class. Ever since he had realized he had fallen for his professor, it had been harder and harder to actually concentrate on the classwork. 

Not to mention the fact that he’d not been getting much sleep lately, between his stressing about schoolwork, his crush, and Malik and Bakura’s heckling. The two of them went a little too far sometimes. 

Yugi took in Atem’s hesitation, and rustled around in his folders for a moment before bringing out a sheet of paper, placing it in front of Atem. 

“I gave out one of these at the beginning of the semester, but here’s another one in case you lost it - my office hours are all posted there. If you ever feel like you need some help, or need to ask me questions about the class, please come stop by. I’d be more than happy to help out.” Yugi said, fingers dancing on the edge of the paper, and Atem gingerly picked it up. 

He stared at the white sheet, numbers swimming across his vision. Office hours? Sitting in Yugi’s office, one-on-one, for who knows how long attempting to discuss Ancient Egyptian facts? 

It was bad enough just trying to keep his brain in one piece in a empty locked classroom with his professor. 

“I’ll… I’ll try to come by.” Atem said, folding the piece of paper into squares and tucking it away in his pocket. 

Yugi beamed. 

“That’s all I ask for!” he said, and Atem swayed on his feet. 

Good gods, he was done for. 

Yugi sat back, seemingly satisfied, rotating his swivel chair back and forth lightly, and Atem could only stare at him stupidly for a while. 

Eventually Yugi’s expression turned questioning, and Atem scrambled for something to say. 

“Uh - actually… if we have a few moments… uhm… about the Sixteenth Dynasty…” he eked out, and Yugi leaned forward again, eyes glimmering with interest. 

Thankfully, but also regretfully, the twenty minutes seemed like nothing once the two of them got talking, and their discussion had gotten well into the famine-plagued reign of Neferhotep III when the door suddenly shook, and the sound of keys jangling against the lock interrupted their conversation. 

A face grinned into the glass, and a woman opened the door, smiling apologetically. 

“Sorry it took me so long! I had to drop Jou off, I had picked him up from work.” she said, and Yugi just smiled thankfully. 

“No problem, Anzu - thanks for coming all the way back here to get us.” Yugi said, and while Atem’s mind stuttered on the ‘us’ coming from his Prof’s mouth, the woman’s name clicked - Anzu, one of Yugi’s childhood friends and one of the best-liked Dance Instructors of the Theatre department. 

Information he has most certainly not gotten from Malik’s rumor mill. 

“No problem - I’m just surprised that you got locked in here, but what - is it the fourth time you’ve forgotten your keys in your office?” she smiled, a hand on her hip, and Yugi flushed. 

Atem really liked how Yugi looked when he was blushing. 

Yugi muttered some excuse while Atem seared the wondrous sight of a blushing Yugi into his memory, and thus missed Anzu giving him a once-over from the doorway. 

Atem looked back over to see a disturbingly smug smile on her face, and he couldn’t help but take a few steps back warily as Yugi gathered up his papers and stuffed them back into his messenger bag. 

“Ok - ah, sorry that we have to cut our discussion short! But maybe we can pick up where we left off next time you visit my office?” Yugi said, and Atem blinked a few times before registering he was talking to him. He looked over wide-eyed, and Yugi was smiling at him with a hand outstretched. 

Atem looked from Yugi’s hand, to his face, and back to his hand, before gently taking hold of his hand and shaking it. 

As Yugi let go, Atem tried not to think about how much bigger his hand was than Yugi’s slimmer, elegant one, and how nicely his hand had fit in Atem’s own. 

“Ah - y-yeah, I’ll see you next time.” Atem managed to stutter out, and Yugi’s smile went from kind to beaming, and Atem nearly squinted at the glow of it. 

“Good!” he said, hiking his bag over his shoulder, and left the classroom, his friend Anzu following him, but not before giving Atem another smug, knowing look that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up before she disappeared around the corner. 

Standing alone in the empty classroom, Atem stared a little star-struck down at his hand, still a little tingly from Yugi’s touch. 

As overused as the phrase was, Atem had the sudden thought that he would never wash that hand again.

And then he grimaced at his patheticness, stuffed his hand in his pocket, and ducked out of the classroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Why did I agree to be dragged out here?” Atem sighed, leant back on the tall chair with one hand pressing against his temples, the other playing with the droplets gathering on the side of his glass. “I have a paper due next week I need to finish up.”

Across from the small table, Malik cackled while Bakura’s lips stretched in a sharp grin.

“Because we’re here to celebrate you finally getting over your pathetic habit of stuttering in front of your crush.” he said, and Atem fished a ice cube out of his drink and tossed it at Bakura’s head.

“All thanks to us, of course.” Malik said, hand pressed to his chest dramatically, and Atem picked out another ice cube threateningly, but Malik cowered behind his hands.

“I don’t have anything to thank you for. You stole school property and Professor Yugi would have talked to me regardless if you had locked the door or not.” Atem pointed out for the umpteenth time, but Malik and Bakura weren’t listening, Bakura too busy trying to shove the ice cube Atem had thrown down Malik’s shirt.

While the two of them squabbled across the table, Atem turned away before it’d inevitably turn into a make-out fest, scanning the club’s floor idly.

They were at the campus club, a bar slash dance hall that was packed most nights. The food wasn’t the best but it was cheap, though the drinks were good. Mostly people just came for the music and the socialising. And the booze, of course.

Atem didn’t come here that often - the atmosphere was too stuffed and loud for him, he preferred quieter bars - but Bakura and Malik practically lived here. They thrived in the noise and the bustle, a place where Malik can get updates on his information circle easily and Bakura can practice picking pockets.

“Hey, you have to admit we helped. You would have bolted out of the classroom as soon as Yugi finished talking.” Bakura grinned, and Atem glared at him from the corner of his eye.

“ _ Professor _ Yugi.” Atem emphasized, and Bakura rolled his eyes. “And I wouldn’t have ‘bolted’.”

Bakura was about to retort when suddenly Malik started slapping his arm rapidly with his eyes glued to the other side of the club. Bakura was about to slap him back irritatedly but Malik grabbed his hair and tugged him closer, and Atem turned away again when they suddenly started whispering. The two of them were insatiable. Best friends or not, he was getting tired of their split-second frenching sessions.

Atem stewed. Sure, he may not have bolted - but being locked in the classroom with his professor may have helped a little. Being forced to talk one-on-one with his crush helped him overcome some of his nerves, and going to Yugi’s office hours helped immensely.

Okay, yes, Malik had to bet Atem fifty dollars that he couldn’t last longer than twenty minutes before fleeing Yugi’s office, but in the end Atem was much more confident talking to his crush, and fifty dollars richer. He never backed down from a dare.

And now, Atem taking advantage of practically every office hours Yugi had set out, he was not only passing Yugi’s class with flying colors, the conversations were doing wonders for his stress levels, and he was actually sleeping normally.

Just from talking one-on-one with Yugi for a handful of hours a week.

Atem rubbed his face. Oh man, he had it bad. No wonder his friends bugged him so much about it.

“Hey, Atem. Go get me a drink.” Bakura suddenly said, breaking his thoughts, and Atem shot him a glare.

“Go get your own damn drink. I’m not a gofer.” He said, kicking at Bakura’s ankles under the table. Bakura winced when he made contact.

“Fine. I’ll pay for your next drink if you go get me one right now. Whiskey and coke.” Bakura said, and actually slid a bill across the table. Atem looked at him suspiciously. Bakura didn’t buy drinks for anyone. Not even Malik.

He slowly took the bill, eyeing Malik - who was staring at him with eyes far too bright and mischievous. 

They were up to something.

“...fine.” Atem said, and stood up, cramming the bill in his back pocket. Whatever the two of them were scheming, he didn’t want to be any part of it, and if Bakura was paying him to bugger off, he’d do so.

He carefully picked his way across the club, dodging dancers and other people carting drinks from the bar - only to walk right into someone when he ducked under someone carrying a pitcher of beer.

“Ah! - sorry!” both said, Atem reaching forward to grab the other person’s arms when they swayed from the impact.

“Sorry, my bad - “ He said, or would have said, if the other person hadn’t looked up at Atem, and from the dim lights of the bar Atem suddenly recognized who he was holding.

“No, no, my bad - should have been more careful.” They said, eyes opening to focus on Atem’s face, only for their face to blank in shock.

“Y-Yugi?” Atem stuttered out, and was rewarded with the sight of his professor’s face flooding with blush, the color racing down his neck.

Atem was surprised that he’d even recognized his professor - Yugi had easily cast off the button-down shirts and slacks he always wore, and was clad in black leather pants and a extremely form-fitting black sleeveless tee. His hair wasn’t tied back like usual, and was instead bursting off his head in a brilliant starburst of blonde and deepest violet, gold bangs framing his cheeks.

His ears were dripping in silver, more earrings than Atem had ever seen, and was that a black leather choker around his neck?

Atem swallowed dryly.

“Wh-where’s your glasses?” Atem said dumbly, and Yugi looked away bashfully, reaching up to tuck a golden bang behind his ear, and his fingers were adorned in just as much silver as his ears were.

“I - I wear contacts when I go out…” he said quietly, and the both of them fell silent. Atem realized he still hadn’t let go of Yugi’s arms, and quickly let go like he had been burned.

“I knew I shouldn’t have let Jou talk me into coming here… ‘oh nobody will recognize you’ my ass…” Yugi cursed lowly, and Atem’s brain was having a hard time working.

“Uh - you don’t come here often?” He said, and Yugi looked at him, seemingly torn between emotions.

“No. I never wanted to take the chance that one of my students would recognize me like this… It’s not that I’m ashamed - this is how I always dress. It’s that I didn’t want to risk losing any authority or professionalism with them. I’m not exactly the most intimidating person out there.” He said, cocking a hand on his hip, and Atem squeezed his fists tight by his side.

On the contrary, right now Atem found Yugi the most intimidating he’d ever seen him for multiple reasons.

“Uh - you - it’s not like I’ll - it suits you.” Atem finally managed to say, and mentally slapped himself silly when Yugi cocked his head to the side, smiling a little dryly.

“Thanks.” He said shortly, looking off to one side as Atem blinked his eyes rapidly and tried to collect himself.

Okay, no big deal, just his crush looking utterly hot, his clothes leaving nothing to the imagination.

He gulped a few breaths, forcing himself to calm - he’d been able to talk to Yugi like a normal person for the last month, he can still do this. He can.

Atem looked down to see the gloriously terrifying sight of Yugi glaring daggers at someone off the edge of the the dance floor, and how his eyes glittered dangerously in the neon lights of the club nearly made him swoon.

“Everything okay?” He managed, and Yugi’s expression switched from irritation to a sort of forced friendliness that looked rather displaced on his face.

“Everything’s fine! I think I just noticed someone I know, I’ll see you around!” He said quickly and loudly over the music, and before Atem could say another word his professor disappeared expertly into the throng of bodies around them.

Atem was left standing at the bar a bit dazedly, but he managed to pull himself together enough to order Bakura’s damned drink - and one for himself, for good measure - and wander back to his table with his friends.

Friends who looked far too damned pleased with themselves.

“You knew.” He said, betrayal clear on his face. “This is why you were so insistent on dragging me to the club.”

Malik shrugged while Bakura had an immensely wide shit-eating grin on his face, that maniacal one that made people scatter.

“Hey, believe it or not this wasn’t planned. We really did want to get you out of your room for a few hours, it was just divine intervention that your cute little professor was here too.” Malik said, reclining back on the booth’s chair.

“Cute? Fuck, he was hot! Atem was tripping over his damn jaw the whole time, I hope you didn’t catch anything nasty from your tongue dragging on the floor.” Bakura jeered, eyes glittering in delight.

Atem could only scowl his most deadly, wrathful glare at his ‘friends’.

 

* * *

 

“I hate you.” Were the first words Yugi said when he plopped down into the booth, and Jou was grinning while Anzu was trying her best to hide her smile in her drink innocently.

“Hey! I didn’t know he was gonna be here. I just wanted to get you out for some fun tonight.” Jou said, hands raised defensively when Yugi was looking at the small plastic skewer that came with his drink far too attentively.

“I’ve told you time and time again - I don’t want anyone to recognize me. That’s why I hardly go out anymore.” Yugi said, stabbing the pineapple slice in the bottom of his glass a little too forcefully.

“You did agree to come along.” Anzu said pointedly, and kept her eyes on her drink when Yugi turned his glare on her too.

“Yeah Yug’, you’re dying for some fun. All you’ve been lately is work work work - you’ve even upped your office hours recently, haven’t you?” Jou said, leaning forward, and it was Yugi’s turn to avoid their eyes.

“It’s for the student’s benefit. Finals are coming.” He insisted, and Jou let out a long, disbelieving sigh.

“It wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with that guy you just ran into?” he said, and promptly ducked under the table when Yugi flicked the skewer at him with deadly accuracy, the plastic rod quivering where it was embedded in the fabric where Jou’s neck had been.

“Nothing at all. He’s just one of my students.” Yugi said politely, voice very crisp.

“The student that has a crush the size of Hokkaido on you.” Jou jeered, fingers and eyes peeping over the edge of the table.

Yugi kicked out at him viciously, smiling when his studded boot made contact with Jou’s knee.

“Okay, Jou. That’s enough. Yugi came out for some fun, not more teasing.” Anzu said, and Yugi settled back as Jou crawled back into his seat sourly.

“Although, I am curious…” She continued, and Yugi groaned and let his head thud onto the table.

“You said you don’t want to be recognized - is that as a professor or as the Duelist King?” She said, and Yugi shushed her quickly. Anzu rolled her eyes - as if anyone could hear her over the music.

“Yeah, I don’t think anyone’s recognized you as the King for a good while - it’s been quite a few years since you were in the duelling circuit, and you’ve changed quite a bit since then.” Jou said, scootching close to Anzu in case Yugi started getting violent again.

Yugi sighed, propping his head on his fist as he twirled his straw in what was left of his drink.

“I don’t want to be recognized at all - I’ve been in no mood to be challenged to any duels lately, and I don’t want my students to see me like this.” he said, and gestured to himself in general.

“Why not?” Anzu asked.

“It’s - it’s not professional.” Yugi said quietly, and his friends scoffed.

“Please. Have you seen half the teachers in our school? I’ve seen someone run into their class in their pajamas. If anything, you’d get half of the student body under your thumb if you showed up to class like this.” Anzu said, one hand sweeping over Yugi, and Jou nodded enthusiastically beside her.

Yugi blushed. He enjoyed dressing this way - he was most comfortable in his tight leather and glittering silver. But he wanted to be taken seriously, especially since he was a new teacher. This was his first teaching gig, he wanted it to work.

“No, no - I can’t.” He said a little miserably, and his friends sighed.

“Anyways…” Jou said, leaning over heavily onto the table. “So, what did your little student crush say to you? It looked like he was pretty star struck from here.”

Yugi glared at him again, but it was half-hearted.

“He recognized me pretty quickly. And didn’t say much.” He said.

“Probably  _ couldn’t _ say much. His eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of his head and into your hands.” Anzu said, smirking. Yugi groaned and let his head fall back on the booth cushion.

“Please. Don’t.” he groaned.

“Did he say anything about getting your autograph?” Jou teased, and Yugi brandished his straw threateningly.

“No, he only recognized me as his teacher. Honestly, I think most duelists have forgotten about me, thank god.” Yugi said, withdrawing his straw and starting to chew on it.

“You kidding me? You’re still a hot topic, my friend. Nobody has been able to even beat your record of most consecutive duel victories, let alone record of most consecutive times defending your title. There’s been talk of Kaiba trying to get you back into duelling.” Jou said, rolling his eyes.

“Says who?” Yugi asked curiously.

“Mokuba, of course. He texts me almost daily about his brother’s whining.” Jou replied, pulling out his phone and showing Yugi the screen of texts.

“Ah. I haven’t heard from him in a while personally… glad he’s doing well.” Yugi said quietly, sinking back into the cushion as he thought.

He missed duelling. He really, truely, sorely did. But he was far too busy. As much as he loved duelling, he loved his job just as much, and he could make a better living off of being an Egyptology professor - besides the access to grants for personal research projects.

Or at least, a more ‘respectable’ living.

“Earth to Yugi…” Anzu sang in his ear, and Yugi shook his head.

“Ah - sorry, what?” He said, blinking.

“I said - back to your cute student.” she said, and Yugi was tempted to make a strangling motion in thin air.

“Please! Drop it!” He said, but his friends were already talking to each other over Yugi teasingly.

“What do you think of him, Jou?” Anzu said sweetly, and Jou grinned back the same.

“Ah, he’s not bad! Pretty good catch, if you ask me.”

“Mmhm, when I first saw him in the classroom I knew right away - poor thing wears his heart on his sleeve. Seems to be a nice guy, though - I’d love a chance to get to know him better.” She said mischievously, and Yugi began to sweat.

“Ah, really? Well, you’d have to let me in on any plans, I’d like to talk to the guy myself. It’s been yonks since Yugi’s been in a relationship, let alone had a crush. And his crush likes him back! What are the odds!” Jou said, swinging his hand broadly.

Both of them jumped when Yugi suddenly slammed both hands on the table.

“ _ Stop! _ Now!” He said, breathing heavily with a angry blush on his cheeks. His friends blinked at him in shock.

“I can’t - you can’t do this! He’s my - he’s a student! I’m a teacher! Even joking about this - what if someone overheard you? I could get in serious trouble, let alone him!” Yugi said, anguished.

There was only the sound of the music of the club throbbing overhead, Yugi breathing hard and angry. He’d thought about this too many times - of course he knew Atem had a crush on him. He’d known almost the day Atem started crushing on him, the poor boy was far too obvious with his affections no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

And Atem was so sweet, so kind and smart and everything Yugi loved in a person. Watching such a confident personality fall over themselves for him was endlessly flattering - even more so was the fact that Atem had never even tried to make a move on him. It seemed he too, knew very well of the boundaries, but was still hopelessly lead by his feelings.

It made Yugi’s heart ache. Why did Atem have to be a student? Yugi was extremely grateful that he had inherited his Grandpa’s poker face.

Jou and Anzu sobered.

“Ah - we’re sorry. It’s just -” Anzu started.

“It’s been a long time since you’ve liked someone, Yugi. We’re just really happy for you.” Jou finished.

Yugi sat back in the booth miserably.

There was quiet for a little while, all of them nursing their drinks while they mused.

“... is there really no way?” Jou asked quietly, and Yugi sighed tiredly.

“No. As long as he is a member of the student body and I am a member of the faculty, student-teacher relationships are explicitly forbidden.” Yugi replied, repeating what he’d read over and over to remind himself in the school’s rules.

“But what about when he graduates? That’s not that far away - what, he’s got a year still as your student?” Jou questioned, hopeful.

“Year and a half. And what are the chances that he’d still like me after so long? Sure, he’s got a crush - but that’s all it is. A crush. He’ll eventually get over it and go for someone more accessible. He’s a young man.” Yugi said - and this he was sure of. He knew that Atem would eventually get over Yugi and move on.

And as much as it hurt, Yugi would just be glad if Atem was happy. He couldn’t let these feelings he had get too deep.

“So are you. He’s only a few years younger than you.” Anzu reminded, but Yugi just shook his head.

“Please. Just drop it.” He pleaded quietly, eyes downcast.

The group didn’t talk much for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look there's more. let's see how far this goes!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please feel free to leave comments, even if I don't reply on this site- I read and love every single one! If you'd like a reply from me, please send an ask to my tumblr!


End file.
